1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rocket flight direction control system, and more specifically to a system for controlling the flight direction of a rocket by steering wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior-art rocket flight direction control systems dependent upon steering wings, there exists a problem in that it is impossible to control a rocket into a low altitude trajectory, immediately after the rocket has been launched off, for instance by quickly turning the rocket direction.
The reason is as follows: even if the initial velocity of the rocket is increased by use of a booster propellant, since the flight velocity is still low immediately after the rocket has been launched off, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient aeromechanical steering force. On the other hand, when the wing area is increased to increase the steering power, since the flight distance decreases with increasing aeromechanical resistance or the rocket is subjected to disturbance such as a side wind, there exists problems in that the rocket trajectory is not kept stable or flight is decreased.
The arrangement of the prior-art rocket flight direction control system will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.